wondercombat_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Magus Wars : Power
Magus Wars : Power is a Story Arc of the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place on Circonfix and follows the perspective of the veteran Divine Servants Pyrrha Nikos and Anankos. It is a sequel to Magus Wars: Determination and is followed by Magus Wars : Control. Main Arc A Whole New World Pyrrha is summoned by professional mage Iris Grima, who rapidly explains where Pyrrha landed : the plane of Circonfix, where the next war has already started. She also explains that she summoned Pyrrha to protect her brother, Isac, who has been targeted by an organization, called Equinoxe, and its leader, Killian Hoover, for an unknown reason. Meanwhile, in a secret cave, Isac himself summons Anankos with a mysterious golden key. While Iris calls Isac to meet up at the Shield headquarters, where Iris works, Pyrrha asks the secretary leader Liam for more information. He talks about Equinoxe, whose previous leader, Patrick Hoover, has been killed by an assassin sixteen years earlier, and since, it has officially disappeared, split up in three independent enterprises : Scarecrow, a huge network of assassins, Loxat, a professional courtier specialized in disinformation and manipulation, and Merryweather, an excessive private army who likes to clean up the mess let by the other two. When Isac arrives at the Shield HQ with Anankos, and after he and Pyrrha recognize each other from a previous war, Iris decides to look for other Servants, hoping to find those Killian Hoover summoned. And to do that, she suggests the group should go to see the doctor Tockey Prower, who kind of knows everything about this world. So she should be aware of the war, and be able to help. The name sounds familiar to Anankos, who comes from the Cheshire plane, where Tockey has reputation and relationships. First Encounter Barely out of the HQ, is the group attacked by an unknown sniper, apparently aiming at the masters. Anankos summons minions to protect the masters, as Pyrrha is scratched by a shot, and they both get closer to the sniper. Pyrrha uses her Advent, using magnetism, and Anankos manages to corner the sniper and make her go out of the shadows. She revealed herself as Justine of Sagittarius, and says nothing except that she has a mission. Iris used a mental spell on her, strangely efficient, and Justine admits that her master works with Killian Hoover. She was supposed to shoot both Servants, but she cannot say why, even under Iris’s spell. Anankos understands that she must be under another spell, far more powerful, probably coming from another Servant. So the next question was to know which Servant Justine knows. She mentions the Taurus, a nice guy, the Aquarius, a powerful fire mage, the kimono twins and a woman, the Gemini, who constantly hides. She also talks about Killian’s Servants, a girl who never leaves him and another one, far more discreet. And she is unable to talk more about the second one, so the heroes understand she must be the responsible of Justine’s mental lock. Snapping out of Iris’s spell, Justine attempts suicide but is saved by Pyrrha, who notices the strange color of her wound. In fact, all of Justine’s bullets were enchanted by a strange poison, which seems both chemical and magical. Anankos cures both Pyrrha and Justine, and proposes an alliance to the Sagittarius, who accepts. Then, he executes a ritual to change Justine’s allegiance and give her control to Isac, who has a huge stock of mana. Meeting the Doctor With their new ally, the group takes a bus to go to see the doctor Prower. While going there, Anankos spots a strange man on another bus, smiling at him. After a quick analysis, Anankos guesses it is another Divine Servant, with a colossal divine energy. He did not pay more attention to it, though, as the group went towards the doctor. They found her in a vast mansion in the Tropical zone – all of Circonfix lands being huge microclimates – and she seemed to be more than willing to help the heroes. Doctor Prower, asking people to call her by her name – Tockey – was aware that a Magus War has begun, and was investigating on it herself, despite not having any part in it. She already noted some important magical signals all over the world, suggesting the group should investigate it. One close to their position, in the same Tropical zone, one in the Aerial zone, a whole region designed as an big warehouse, and one in the Submarine zone, surrounded by water and sea creatures. Also, Tockey noted that all the radars in the Desert zone, covered by sand, crashed at the same time, which was really suspect. Bull in Garden After a few minutes of bus, the group arrives in the National Tropical Park, where they must find the first Servant. He was pretty easy to find, since he has a pretty good mana and all the animals seemed attracted to him. The group went to talk to him, and he welcomed them in a really cool and calm manner, not hiding his identity : Ashley of Taurus. Pyrrha is the first to propose an alliance, and Ashley accepts. After a quick sparring battle, Ashley recognizes Pyrrha's valor and makes a deal with her : he can help if the alliance of heroes get rid of the Aquarius, who is a thorn in Ashley's master side. Ashley also makes clear that the way the Aquarius is neutralized does not matter. Pyrrha and Anankos accept, despite the strangely accurate request, and go to the next zone. Set Water on Fire Hidden in Plain Sight Lighthouse Double Game Behead the Snake Last Resort After Credits After Liam is being arrested, there is a quick glance at Killian’s hideout, where he apparently wakes up cured from his possession. He looks around him, a little frazzled, and sees that the Tragoedia Seed disappeared. Cast Servants Anankos (Libra) Pyrrha Nikos (Leo) Justine Perkins (Sagittarius) Ashley Johnson (Taurus) Tyson Locker (Aquarius) Enchanteress (Gemini) Richard Ford (Ophiucus) Charles Ford (Capricorn) Azrael (Pisces) Viper (Scorpio) Jacinthe (Virgo) Helena Kaguya (Cancer) Masters Iris Grima Isac Grima Richard Castle Merryweather Munroe Maeva O’Dimm Hector Lighthouse Anton Lighthouse Killian Hoover Liam Belten Others Tockey Prower Jesse Hamilton Dante Williams Mael Perkins Millie Moon Trivia • This is the first Magus Wars taking place in Circonfix, and probably not the last. • Even if Helena is not seen in this version of the war, her role is still important, since she is used by Liam to achieve certain goals. Like bribing the arbitrator to make him pretend he is in the war, and torturing and almost killing Richard Castle.